


Cyprus or Cornwall

by Astrarian



Series: Writer's Month, August 2020 [26]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrarian/pseuds/Astrarian
Summary: Emily suggests she and Naomi go on holiday together. Naomi can think of other things she'd rather do.Set during the summer holidays after series 3.(Writer's month 2020 - Day 26: summer vacation)
Relationships: Naomi Campbell/Emily Fitch
Series: Writer's Month, August 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861909
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Cyprus or Cornwall

“We should go on holiday,” Emily says, running her finger lightly over Naomi’s hip.

“We’re already on holiday,” Naomi answers without opening her eyes, as if that will somehow make it less obvious that the simplest touch can get her going as long as it’s Emily doing the touching. If the dark doesn’t hide that (and it doesn’t), nothing will.

“No, I mean a real holiday. Just us, doing whatever we want somewhere that isn’t fucking Bristol.”

Naomi smiles into the pillow. “Wouldn’t we just be doing this but paying for the bed?”

“Well—not just this. We’ll do holiday stuff.”

“Like what?” Naomi shuffles just a little bit closer to Emily. “Clubbing? Sunbathing?”

“If you want.”

Naomi closes some more of the distance between them with a wriggle, and tilts her hip upwards into Emily’s hand for just long enough to suggest what she wants. “Rather just do this,” she says, keeping her eyes shut and her voice low.

Sure enough, Emily clears her throat. “I mean, I like this too,” she murmurs, the pitch of her voice just the right side of throaty. Emily’s voice always sounds a little husky, but Naomi loves it all the more when that roughness arises because of her. “But I still like doing holiday stuff.”

Naomi opens her eyes then and takes in the sight of Emily curled up next to her. She’s completely naked under the duvet and her hair is disheveled and her face is bare of makeup. It’s as heart-stoppingly gorgeous as Emily has ever been, especially because she’s stopped looking afraid of Naomi.

Naomi’s sure that no-one will ever make her feel starstruck like this again. There doesn’t seem to be an adequate way to express it other than through touch, though. That’s the most enjoyable way, too.

“More than this?” she asks, lifting her hand to cup Emily’s chin and pull her forward into a kiss.

Some length of time passes. Naomi’s got nowhere to be except right here and nothing to do except exactly this, so she doesn’t care how long they kiss for, only that when Emily pulls back it doesn’t feel like it’s been anywhere near long enough. Emily hovers above her with the prettiest flush staining her skin and a starstruck expression all her own, and it drives Naomi a little bit mad that she’s so far away, so she arches her hips up against Emily’s thigh where it has slipped between her own.

They’ve already had sex today, and yesterday, and the day before. It’s pretty much all they’ve done for most of the summer holidays. It doesn’t matter at all—Naomi’s so eager that she’s often embarrassed, even though Emily’s equally eager. At least they’re appalling together.

“Are you trying to distract me?” Emily asks, mouth hanging open as she stares down at Naomi with a deeply arousing expression of hunger and desire.

“No, God, I’d just really rather be doing this,” Naomi answers, gripping Emily’s hips and rolling her own upwards again.

“Jesus, Naomi,” Emily moans. The rasp of her voice... fucking hell. 

“Yeah,” Naomi agrees, finally remembering to skim her hands up Emily’s sides so she can palm her breasts.

Emily drops back down at the touch, pressing the planes of their bodies together. She makes the breathiest gasp when Naomi squeezes and Naomi thinks she might jump out of her skin when Emily kisses her again.

“Please let’s go on holiday.”

“Fuck, what?” Naomi is totally capable of multitasking when she wants to. And she absolutely doesn’t want to right now. Not now when nothing matters except the heat pooling between her legs and what she can feel of Emily’s own arousal when she thrusts up.

“Go on holiday with me,” Emily says. “I wanna fuck you on a beach somewhere.”

“On a—?”

“Yeah, just like this, all day. Outside. Fuck.”

“Oh Christ,” Naomi gasps, shutting her eyes when Emily slips her hand between them and replaces her thigh with her fingers. “Fucking hell, Emily—!”

“Like this,” Emily repeats, sounding as overwhelmed as Naomi feels. “Just like this. Cyprus. Cornwall. God, anywhere, I don’t care.”

The mention of Cyprus flips Naomi’s stomach, though she’s too greedy and breathless and desperate to react to it right now. “Please,” she groans, before losing her ability to speak completely when Emily’s fingers reach a place inside her that no-one else has ever touched.

She shudders and clings to Emily’s shoulder blades, open and bare and splayed apart at Emily’s hand. When she finally comes, throwing her head back on the pillow and gasping for breath, she tugs on Emily’s body so sharply that she crashes down on top of her. Naomi pants against her shoulder, while Emily presses light kisses against her throat and keeps still, easing her down.

The feeling of being held is so exquisite that the old familiar fear roils up inside her, stinging the inside of her abdomen. When Emily slowly pulls her fingers out, Naomi twitches unintentionally, everything fluttering through her pelvis, and for some reason she says, “I don’t think I’m ready for everyone else to see me like this.”

“What?”

“I mean—you said—you said outside.”

“Yeah, outside, not in public,” Emily says, an edge in her voice.

Naomi smiles weakly. “I dunno. Maybe you’re an exhibitionist.”

“I’m not.”

“I… sorry.”

Emily swallows. “No, it’s all right.”

“Look,” Naomi says, clearing her throat. “As long as it’s not in public… if you promise to do that every day we can go on holiday wherever you like.”

“Yeah?” Emily asks, suddenly smiling at Naomi. It’s a small smile, yet it lights up her whole face.

“Yeah. Cornwall’s closer though, so it’s probably easier.” Naomi lets go of Emily for a moment to stretch her arms, then loops one over Emily’s shoulder again. “Plus you won’t have to go home ‘cause you don’t need a passport. Well, not yet anyway.”

Emily giggles, rough and raspy. “Let me guess. You have some thoughts on Cornish nationalism.”

Naomi half-smiles and draws her hand back so she can run a finger lightly over the soft skin in the dip of Emily’s collarbone. “Yeah. But even I can admit it’s not the best topic for pillow talk.”

“What is, then?” Emily leans her head on her head, looking at Naomi through her lashes. Which reminds Naomi that she’s probably got some tension that she’d like Naomi to help relieve.

“I dunno. Maybe what I’d like to do to you if we go away.”

Emily takes a shaky breath. “You could show me.”

“I don’t think that’s pillow talk,” Naomi says, edging closer again.

Emily bites her lip. “I don’t give a shit what you call it,” she says, which isn’t true. But Naomi’s pretty certain she understands exactly what Emily means when they kiss again.


End file.
